


There Are No Words Left To Say

by kanemors



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OCs - Freeform, Other, Song Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanemors/pseuds/kanemors
Summary: Uhhhh this is a thing wrote about my gf's and my ocs! Enjoy I guess owoI'm not. Previewing this or anything. There isn't a draft or anything, I just wrote it so yea!





	There Are No Words Left To Say

*My God, my heart beats faster!*  
*And my mind is racing*  
*Could it be...?*  
*Could it be that you've come back to life?*  
Uriah stared at the demon in the bar, eyes wide and searching. She recognized him immediately, he'd broken her heart and betrayed her trust. She had told him he should seek out comfort elsewhere. But still her heart swelled at the sight of him and love filled her.  
*I know those eyes, following me*  
*Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea*  
*I know that face, strange though it seems*  
*Younger and kinder, it haunts all my dreams*  
She stood in the crowd, pulse racing as he met her eyes. She took a step forward before he turned and left. She stood there, free from his grasp. She knew that if she left the building it would risk her very immortality but still she moved after him.  
*How can you stand there, a whisper from me?*  
*Yet somehow, be so far away?*  
*In eyes once familiar, a stranger I see*  
*With so many words left to say*  
She followed him out into the bar's back garden, a gust of wind blowing through her hair and causing it to flow in front of her gaze. When she could see once again, Alloces, the man she loved, stood in front of her.  
*This man is dead, he is no more*  
*He died a little each day*  
*Like a thief, the Château d'If has stolen him away*  
*The mind plays tricks*  
*You are confused*  
*The man you seek is long gone*  
His gaze was cold and unfamiliar to her, but still she could see it was him. He glared her down and she reached a hand up, cupping his cheek.  
"You are here? How...?"  
"Leave me be, Uriahmina. I've no fondness in my heart for you any longer." her face crumbled and her eyes filled with tears. No, this was not the Uriah he knew. Just like this was not the Al she knew.  
*Dead and cold*  
*A story told, by those he trusted,*  
*those he loved, and those who then...*  
*moved on*  
"You...You lie."  
"You've wounded me and poisoned my heart for the last time." his tone was harsh and cold, like a winder wind, but her hand felt so warm on him and her voice was so gentle and loving. He knew this was a mistake, going back to the time when she was still so enraptured by him. But he thought about the way she felt dying in his arms, her last words were cold and they left him frozen to the core.  
*I am a ghost, just a mirage*  
*There in that voice...*  
*Who chases traces of you*  
*Traces of you...*  
"I never should have loved you," he used her words against her, ignoring the feeling of her future self against his skin. Ignoring how her eyes watered and how Uriah's future self's voice whispered words of encouragement. "You have killed me for the final time."  
*Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea*  
*This man is dead, he is no more*  
*I know those eyes...*  
*And though it's torturing me*  
*Torturing me*  
He felt her arms encircle him and he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. He cupped her cheek, bending down and pressing their lips so gently together. His hands shook as he hold her and remembered the sickening squishing noise that had filled the air as Uriahmina had been torn open by the beast. The beast he'd allowed to be free.  
*Can either of us really ever be free?*  
*How can you stand there a whisper from me...?*  
*When you are still so far away?*  
*And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?*  
*With so much broken...*  
He pulled back from the kiss, staring at her in awe and love. But the scene replayed over and over again. He couldn't be free from it. He watched on loop as Uriah sprinted forward, heard Alexander's shriek mixing with hers. He felt the mournful scream leave his and Elijah's shared mouth as Alexander's body crumbled to the ground, thick red blood bubbling from the hole carved straight through them. The demon ran free, Alloces couldn't bring himself to pull his gaze from Uriah and Elijah from Alexander.  
*And so much damage*  
He ran forward and held them as they died, sobbing out apologies and mournful words followed by pained goodbyes. And now here he was, in the past, holding her once more. And he knew what he needed to do. Even as the 'ghost' of Uriah he'd created said it. He allowed one drop of raw rage to spawn a long, winding branch which he aimed over his head at her shoulder.   
*There are no words*  
Her eyes opened and widened at the sight but she didn't run, instead she gave a resigned smile.  
"I understand...You can do as you wish." her gentle tone was so full of love and passion that he crumbled to his knees as he plunged the branch into her shoulder, listening as she gave a pained shriek and fell before him. He couldn't afford to wait for her to fall unconscious, so he pressed a kiss to her forehead and mumbled an apology before turning tail and running. The 'ghost' of Uriah muttered her praise as she faded from existence and he gave a soft cry, before vanishing into smoke himself.  
*Left to say...*


End file.
